Koi No Rizumu
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu ingin di jodohkan dengan pilihan orangtuanya, apa yang akan terjadi? Mind to RnR, RnC? Arigatou :D


**Koi no rizumu**

**...**

**..**

Disclaimer:

Peach-pit sensei, _Shugo Chara_nya untukku ya! *dibantai peach-pit*

summary:

Amu ingin dijodohkan oleh pilihan orang tuanya. Informasi itu sampai di telinganya. Dia pun menolak perjodohan itu. Bagaimana perjuangan amu untuk bebas…?

ooooOOoooo

Chapter 1

.

Hembusan angin yang sejuk, menerpa kota Jepang dengan lembut. Hari ini begitu cerah sehingga membangunkan seorang gadis remaja di kediamannya.

"Nggh…," terdengar desahan dari gadis itu. Tangannya merambat ke sisi meja berniat mengambil sesuatu.

"Grep …."

Ketika benda itu diambil, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihatnya.

"WAAAKH….! Aku kesiangan," teriak gadis itu.

"Amu sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!" Perintah Midori kepada anaknya. Dengan sigap Amu melesat ke kamar mandi. Kurang dari 30 menit, Amu sudah selesai dan siap ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu, ma." Ucap Amu seraya berlari

"Amu.. tapi kau kan belum sarapan." Tegur Midori

"Tak apa nanti aku sarapan di kantin." Amu melesat dengan cepat menuju seiyo gakuen. ya, sekarang amu sudah kelas 2 SMA. Tubuhnya yang dulu kecil kini sudah besar. Jepit rambut berlambang X pun masih setia bertengger di rambutnya.

"Yo Amu." Panggil seseorang kepada Amu

"Kukai?"

"Tumben datang jam segini?" Tanya Kukai

"Aku kesiangan, kau sendiri?"

"Oh..aku sudah datang dari tadi, ayo kita kekelas! kelasmu ada disebelahku kan?" Jelas Kukai

"Iya"

Merekapun berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka dan sesekali diiringi canda tawa obrolan mereka.

"KYAAA…itu Tsukiyomi,tampan sekali ya." Teriak para gadis histeris

"siapa itu?" Tanya amu dan melirik kearah kerumunan itu.

"Kau tidak tau? dia itu Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Dia kakak kelas kita, tidak hanya cerdas dia juga pemain biola kelas atas." Terang Kukai menjelaskan

"Hmm…pantas saja dia dikagumi para gadis, ya."

"Kau tidak terpana olehnya?"

"Tidak juga, Biasa saja?" jawab Amu santai sambil berjalan kembali.

"Apa benar begitu?" ucap Kukai berbisik pada dirinya sendiri." Amu tunggu."

Tanpa disadari Amu dan Kukai, Ikuto melirik ke arah mereka, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

Skip time waktu pulang sekolah

.

Para siswa-siswi tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka selepas pulang yang latihan dan ada juga yang ekstrakulikuler dan tak terkecuali harus mengikuti kegiatan dance yang dipilihnya.

"Ne, minna-san sampai besok. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku harus latihan dance ." ucap Amu, pada teman-temannya. Anggota **guardian****.**

"Tidak apa Amu, tapi jangan terlalu lelah ya. Istirahat secukupnya." Ucap Tadase khawatir dan menepuk bahu Amu.

"I..iya." Jawab Amu blushing.

"Tidak apa Tadase, Amu tidak apa-apa kok. ayo!" Ajak Kukai dan merangkul Tadase lalu pergi.

"Bye Amu-chi."

"Bye Yaya, Minna."

Waktu terus berputar, jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Waktunya pulang untuk Amu. Amu berjalan menuju taman, karna itu jalan pintas untuk pulang. Amu berjalan gontai karna lelah,dia tidak menyadari batu di depannya dan…

Braaakk!

Amu sukses tersandung dan terjatuh.

"I…itai…eh tapi, kok tidak terlalu sakit?"saat Amu melirik, Amu mendapati dirinya menindih seorang pria. Wajah Amu dan laki-laki itu hanya berkisar beberapa centi saja.

"Ma…maafkan aku." Dengan sigap Amu berdiri dari posisinya dan terduduk di pangkuan pria itu.

"Kamu siapa? ah…padahal aku sedang mimpi bagus." ucap pria itu.

"eh?" Amu memperhatikan pria di depannya. Sepertinya pria itu cukup familiar bagi Amu. Rambut biru keunguan dan mata deep bluenya 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' batin Amu.

"Hei, kau senang berada dalam pangkuanku ya?" sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Ikuto.

"Eh? Wakh…maaf-maaf." Ucap Amu sambil berdiri. Ikuto bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Amu.

BLUSH…

Wajah Amu merona karenanya.

"Wajahmu manis" rayu Ikuto.

"Apaan sih? singkirkan wajahmu itu!" perintah Amu

"Kenapa? aku lebih suka melihatmu dari jarak dekat begini." Jawab Ikuto penuh seringai.

"kau…

dasar bodoh." ucap Amu kesal lalu meninggalkan Ikuto.

"Hinamori Amu." ucap Ikuto dengan senyuman.

.

Sementara itu

.

"Apa-apaan sih dia, dasar bodoh. Niatnya aku ingin meminta maaf karna sudah menindihnya tapi tidak usah,huh." Di jalan mau pulang pun Amu terus saja berngomel ria

"Aku pulang."

"Ah… Amu kau sudah pulang." Ucap Midori yang sedang berada di dapur. Amu langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Braaakk…

Amu menghempaskan dirinya ketempat tidurnya. kejadian tadi masih membayang-bayangi Amu.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu?" rutuk Amu pada dirinya sendiri.

ooooOOoooo

.

Pagi hari

"Aku pergi dulu ma."ucap Amu ketika menuruni tangga.

"Mau kemana Amu?" Tanya Midori di sertai pandangan Tsumugu dan Ami.

"Aku mau bantu-bantu di toko Shuu-chan."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya."

"Iya"

.

Di toko

.

Hinamori Shuu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _Partisier_ dan di bantu dengan istrinya Eriko.

"Butuh batuan, _Partisier-san_?"

Shuu menoleh "Amu, kau benar-benar datang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Amu sambil memegang alat-alat memasak.

"Kau sudah besar ya, aku rindu sekali padamu." Shuu langsung memeluk Amu.

"Kyaa…I..iya-iya. Tolong lepaskan aku!" Ucap Amu blushing

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau catat pesanan ya." ucap Shuu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya."

Suasana toko itu ramai, Amu pun dengan senang melayani mereka.

.

"Ah, Amu tolong catat pesanan di meja dekat jendela itu!" Ucap Eriko meminta tolong.

"Baik." ketika Amu menghampiri meja itu, langkah Amu terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada orang di meja itu. _'Ikuto'_ batin Amu. Dengan perasaan berat hati Amu menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Amu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ikuto.

"Hmm… Ice cream chocolate, taiyaki dan …kamu" Ucap Ikuto sambil berseringai iblis. Matanya tertuju pada Amu.

"Haha… candaan yang lucu." Amu tertawa hambar lalu berniat pergi, tapi tangan Amu di tarik oleh Ikuto. Amu reflek menoleh.

"Aku serius, aku menginginkanmu."

"Apa? aku tidak terdaftar dalam menu, LEPASKAN!" Setelah melepaskan genggaman Ikuto dengan kasar, Amu lekas kembali ke dapur. Tentu saja setelah itu, bukan Amu yang mengantarkan pesanan Ikuto.

Waktu terus berputar, sudah saatnya toko membersihkan meja-meja. Di saat membersihkannya, sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu Amu. Amu tersentak dan menoleh.

"Ikuto?"

"Amu." Ucap Ikuto

"Mau apa kau? LEPASKAN!" ucap Amu dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ikuto.

"Tidak mau. Aku menginginkanmu Amu. Aku pasti menjadikanmu milikku."

"Apa?"

Cup…

Tanpa di sanga-sangka amu, Ikuto mencium kening Amu lalu pergi.

Amu terdiam. Tampaknya dia shock. Amu pun segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Amu

"Ah…Amu syukurlah. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Panggil orang tua Amu.

"Ada apa?''

"Begini, kami tau ini sangat tiba-tiba. Kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang." Terang Tsumugu pada anaknya.

"APA? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Tenang dulu Amu, kami tau kau tidak mungkin langsung menerimannya."

"Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Amu marah.

"Namanya…"

.

.

To be continued

OOO

Ne, minna-san bagaimana fictnya? Gajekah. Mohon maaf kalau fict ini jelek dan ceritanya terlalu pasaran. Maklum otaknya begini sih.

Fict ini kupersembahkan untuk seluruh penggemar shugo chara.

Oh iya, ada yang tau fans club _Shugo Chara_ Indonesia gak? Kalau ada yang tau, Pm aku ya. Arigatou ^,^

Terima kritik dan saran, flame juga gak apa asal jelas. Pujian juga boleh (memang ada?) -.-"

Akhir kata REVIEWS please.:)


End file.
